Jona von Ustinov
| death_place = Eastleach, Gloucestershire | death_cause = Heart Attack | nationality = German | occupation = Journalist, diplomat | other_names = Klop Ustinov | education = | alma_mater = Grenoble University, University of Berlin | home_town = Berlin, Germany | residence = Eastleach, Gloucestershire | spouse = Nadezhda L. Benois (1920-1962; his death) | children = Peter Ustinov | parents = Plato von Ustinov, Magdalena Hall }} Jona Baron von Ustinov (aka Klop Ustinov (Клоп Устинов)) ( ) (2 December 1892 1 December 1962) was a German journalist and diplomat who worked for MI5 during the time of the Nazi regime. He was the son of Baron Plato von Ustinov and father of the actor Sir Peter Ustinov. Early life Ustinov was born Jonah Freiherr von Ustinow in Jaffa, Palestine, then part of the Ottoman Empire, the son of Plato von Ustinov, a former Russian officer and naturalised citizen of the Kingdom of Württemberg, who had married Magdalena Hall, then living in Jaffa, the daughter of the Ethiopian court-lady Katharina Hall, also known as Welette-Iyesus and her husband Moritz Hall, a Jewish-born convert to Protestantism, cannon-caster of Negus Tewodros II of Ethiopia and missionary of St. Chrischona Pilgrim Mission in Ethiopia, and later in Jaffa.Wolbert G.C. Smidt, "Verbindungen der Familie Ustinov nach Äthiopien", in: Aethiopica, International Journal of Ethiopian and Eritrean Studies, vol. 8 (2005), pp. 29-47. Magdalena and Plato von Ustinov had four children, Jonah being the eldest.Cf. Holtz, "Hall, Moritz", in: Encyclopaedia Aethiopica: 3 vols., Siegbert Uhlig (ed.), Wiesbaden: Harrassowitz, 2002, 2005, 2007, Vol. 2 / D - Ha (2005), article: 'Hall, Moritz'. ISBN 3-447-05238-4. There is also a family photo, which shows Magdalena von Ustinov, née Hall with Plato von Ustinov and their children, including their son Jona(h). Jonah von Ustinov disliked his first name and chose the nickname "Klop" ("Bedbug" in Russian), by which he was known to his friends and relatives for the rest of his life. Ustinov went to school in Jaffa, where - until 1900 - his father hosted the school of the Protestant Immanuel congregation in his Hôtel du Parc, later in Düsseldorf, and Yverdon. He studied at Grenoble University in France and worked at University of Berlin before moving to London. This peripatetic life engendered in Ustinov a cosmopolitan attitude that made him averse to any kind of nationalism. Beginning career In World War I he was conscripted into the German Army and served in the Army Air Service unit Flieger-Abteilung (Artillerie) 250.[http://www.theaerodrome.com/forum/people/14791-ustinov.html The Aerodrome]Frontflieger He was awarded the Württembergian Military Merit Order for his services.Cf. [http://www.frontflieger.de/3-u-f.html#ustinovjona "Jona von Ustinow", in: Frontflieger]. His brother Peter von Ustinow joined the same unit and was killed in action on 13 July 1917.[http://www.theaerodrome.com/forum/people/28191-lt-peter-von-ustinov-kia-1917-a.html The Aerodrome] After the war Ustinov worked for "Wolff's Telegraphisches Bureau", the first German news agency, in Amsterdam. On 17 July 1920 he married the painter Nadezhda Leontievna Benois (aka Nadia Benois) (1896-1975), daughter of Leon Benois. The Ustinovs returned to London where Klop became a press officer for the German Embassy. Their son Peter was born on 16 April 1921. Due to his political opinions Ustinov got into problems with the new Nazi government almost immediately. In 1935 the conflict culminated when Ustinov refused to prove that he was not of Jewish descent ("Ariernachweis"). As a result he lost his job and chose to become a British citizen, thus avoiding internment or deportation later during the war. Later career Meanwhile, he had begun working for the British intelligence service MI5 and hosted secret meetings of senior British and German officials at his London home. Notable among these guests were the diplomat Robert Vansittart and Winston Churchill (then out of power). Another was Baron Wolfgang zu Putlitz, a First Secretary of the German Embassy in London who provided detailed information about German rearmament. It was, alleged Peter Wright, "priceless intelligence, possibly the most important human-source intelligence Britain received in the prewar period".Peter Wright, Spycatcher, 1987, p. 87 He also tried to convince the British government of a more robust attitude towards Nazi Germany. Seven months before the occupation of Czechoslovakia in 1939, he was able to acquire the German plans. He later regretted that Prime Minister Neville Chamberlain could not bring himself to take any action. Death Ustinov died on 1 December 1962 in Eastleach, Gloucestershire from a massive heart attack.Death registered (as Iona Ustinow) in the Cirencester Registration District in the fourth quarter of 1962. Administration of his estate was given to his wife, Nadia, on 7 May 1963 - his effects were valued at £1 196.Principal Probate Registry, Wills and Administrations (1963), p. 522. References * Peter Ustinov, Dear Me, 1977 Pavor S. A. External links * The Unmasking of Klop Ustinov, Secret Agent Category:1892 births Category:1962 deaths Category:People from Jaffa Category:German military personnel of World War I Category:German nobility Category:Russian nobility Category:German people of Russian descent Category:German people of Jewish descent Category:University of Grenoble alumni Category:World War II spies Category:MI5 personnel de:Jona von Ustinov no:Jona von Ustinov